


Intimacy

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Love, Romanticism, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Ignis and Carmen as the protagonist of romantic and sensual short stories based on a few sentence starters <3
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Carmen Mirabile, Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. “Please… Just kiss me…”

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Intimidad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099278) by [blossattic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic)



> Inspired by the prompts of the Intimacy Meme by melamemea, at Tumblr ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen surprises Ignis with a special night <3  
> WARNING: This chapter is Spicy! 🌶️🔥

After a long day of meetings, arranging paperwork, cooking, driving, all that Ignis wanted was to sit and relax at home. A long sigh would mark the start of his own after hours where his body could melt the tension. He just wanted some quiet time, hear a hum here and there, enjoy the fragrance of a lovely perfume and the warmth of the hold of his beloved. Even the illusion of her lips grazing his cheek or the corner of his mouth made him yearn for her more.

He just needed to open the door and all of that could happen. He could enjoy the pleasure of his selfish desire to rest soon enough.

After a click and the movement of the door opening, the view showed him not only familiar walls and decorations, but faint lights he was sure could not be mimicked with the lamps he owned as well.

Ignis took his time to leave his suitcase in its place and then take off his shoes, all the while his eyes searched curiously all around the view of his apartment. The faint fragrance of an oil being burnt carefully all added to the magic.

It all certainly looked cozy, warm… and romantic.

Ignis wouldn’t fool himself, ambiantation like that was a craft of its own created with a purpose. It made his heart skip a beat and his mouth get a little dry as he walked slowly to the living room.  
  


“Carmen? I’m home.”  
  


Announcing himself served of no purpose, or that he thought when only more silence met his ears. Confused but still curious, he decided to sit at the couch and take a look at the folded note on the coffee table. The message was simple, the signing was quite peculiar with that bold lipstick mark, the perfume sprayed on it tickling at his nose taunting him all over again. It was a nice touch. He only chuckled and pulled out his phone to turn it off, leaving it on the table as it was requested.

  
“Ah… what are you planning?”, he mused quietly, well aware of the soft heat overtaking his cheeks and ears. His musing didn’t stray for long, quite the opposite.

  
Ignis barely caught the fluttering of fabric from the corner of his eye, all so well hidden behind the sofa he was sitting on. He sat straighter even as the touch of her fingers caressed one of his shoulders all the way to his neck, cupping his chin in one gentle hand as the other massaged the opposite shoulder. He felt her lean into him from behind, the warmth of her breath by his ear. She had come as if summoned by his compliance to her rules.

  
“Welcome home, darling~”

  
Ah, Ignis had to close his eyes and try to avoid the soft tremors coursing through him as her voice teased him with its honeyed tones. That way, even the sensation of her touch was heightened, it made his skin tingle with goosebumps.

  
“I was waiting for you… You had a long day. You need some time for yourself now...”, she announced. No room for contradictions in her tone.

  
Ignis barely spent a second to think how much she knew of his schedule of the day befores she coaxed him to melt into her spell as she kept massaging his shoulders and a bit down his chest. Her hands slid over the lapels of his jacket as he breathed out slowly, and after seeing how his hands curled into loose fists with each of her movement, she decided to at least show herself.

Pulling back made Ignis open his eyes immediately and chase after her with his eyes. He looked one way, missing her completely as she rounded the other side of the couch. By the time he looked the other way, she was already sitting in his lap, lazily crossing her leg over the other as one arm rounded his shoulder and the other hand came to caress his chest.

Ignis felt his eyes pop and his cheeks reddening madly at the sight in front of him. He quickly made sure she was sitting comfortably and that he wouldn’t offend her in any way, adjusting himself on his spot. Carmen didn’t give away anything, gaze fixed on him like a seductive kitten, quite proud of how she was affecting him already.

  
“You are so tense… I do hope you find this moment pleasant, my love.”

  
What a tease.

Ignis swallowed around his initial nerves and looked at her attentively. He had never seen her in that number, even when the lighting only helped him discern textures and details he knew it was a new purchase made for the occasion, perhaps. It was made of a perfect combination of expensive fabrics, laces and semi see-through pieces sew together to tease her curves nicely and with the perfect short length to show the smoothness of the skin underneath. He didn’t even know where to touch, but she was pretty confident on where to touch him to elicit a response, as her fingers drifted to the top button of his vest, dislodging it slowly and moving to continue doing the same with the others below.

Carmen smiled as his hand found a place mid thigh, a safe spot to ensure he was still being a little gentlemanly on his advances. He seemed to be a little conflicted when she distracted him even more, kissing lazily down the side of his neck. He allowed her for a moment without complaint, minutes stretching as his body welcomed eagerly the affections he so terribly missed. Positively distracted, his body almost moved on its own, touching her, caressing her. In return, he enjoyed her sweet sounds closely, mixing with the ones of his own as he surrendered there.

As she hummed along the column of the now tinted skin of his neck, he felt the evening breeze on his chest and a warm palm ready to soothe the goosebumps there. He sighed, completely delighted with how easily she drew a symphony of sensations everywhere on his body, enjoying completely all she had for him.

He had always been an attentive lover, eager to return the affection as they came to him. Now, having the chance to properly reclaim the kiss he had long desired, he felt a little… clumsy doing so. He was at her loving mercy, for the time being at least. One key moment had been when she had begun peppering kisses on his cheek. The obvious obstacle on her way were the cold and slightly fogged spectacles on his eyes. Ignis deemed that a perfect occasion to make his move. The moment he felt her finger tease at the bridge of his nose, dislodging the askew spectacles from their place, his eyes had opened a fraction and he squeezed her thigh to catch her attention before he attempted to take her lips for a kiss…

It was skillfully dodged.

When it happened a couple of times more, he certainly grew a little desperate.

  
“What- what are you doing-?” No, that wasn’t what he wanted to say. He knew very well what she was doing. He shook his head only to moan quietly as Carmen bit down playfully and licked lightly at his earlobe afterwards. Turning his head to look at her, he found himself mirrored in sultry eyes, and when he focused on the still colored plump lips that tempted him, not even chasing for them granted him the long awaited kiss. She simply avoided him all over again, her finger stopping him from even trying again as a gentle push back redirected his head in that way.

So he was indeed at her loving mercy. Carmen was not willing to let him do as he pleased, at least not that particular thing.

  
“You tease me so...”, he murmured around the digit, kissing it. His tone lower and slightly exasperated from her denial.

  
Carmen caressed the skin of his bottom lip slowly, and later the top one like she was sculpting it anew. Her eyes, completely focused on his lips, shifted quickly to his own as her finger drifted lower, down his chin to hold his head that way and make him focus only on her gaze.

  
“I believe you have worried about enough things for today… Allow me to take care of you.”

  
* :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * 

Ignis was glad the apartment was that small, so glad when she guided him all the way from their previous location to the door of their private room. His eyes couldn’t miss the sway of her hips or the seductive smile. Her fingers couldn’t let her go as she pulled ever so slightly when they rounded a corner, always so playful. As soon as the door closed, she had made the most interesting dance around him, taking one piece of clothing at the time until she had him stripped almost bare in the short distance they had to cover to reach the bed.

As his back bounced in the bed, Ignis had his eyes fixed on her. Carmen, acing around slowly, kept taunting him, her hands making quick work of the more complex laces that tied the outfit to her body. Once she deemed the more difficult part was done, she moved over him, always at her own leisure, always making the most of the tension she created for him. It secretly delighted him how her smaller form framed him so elegantly.

  
“Darling, oh darling~”, she sang. Her smile was so contagious as she teased him all over again, her nose touching his, her lips a breath away from his, her hand sneaking down his chest, lower and lower.

  
His moan and later her gasp and giggles marked another round of foreplay in which she allowed him to minutely change their positions, letting him undress her. Hurriedly, his hands parted the fabric, giving way to skin he kissed and marked reverently. Her hands made a mess of his hair, and he didn’t stop until he had her skin as marked and loved as she had previously done for him.

So drunk in his love, kissing all the way up her chest and throat with the intent to reach her lips once and for all, he was surprised when Carmen’s legs closed on his hips like a vice and with a bodily push, she managed to turn him back onto his back on the bed.

Her smirk was so annoying at that moment. She was so proud of the change in positions, content to sit on his hips as he gasped and groaned. Ignis silently admired her beauty then, her hair in disarray and the blushing and marked skin that could not be hidden, much like his. 

He adored the spark on her eyes, as well as the candid fire there. He loved how she sang for him, a tune made of soft noises and sighs as his hands roamed over her body. The way she bit her lips, so sinful and so delectable, was his undoing.

  
“Please...”

  
Ignis looked up to her, trembling with desire until she properly looked at him. The touch of his fingers over hers made them join hands quickly and he squeezed her urgently.

  
“Please… Just kiss me...”

  
To that special request, Carmen could deny him no more. Leaning down over his body, she cradled his face with her free hand, melting over his soft expression and trust, closing her eyes and encouraging him to do so as well. His name tumbled sweetly and reverently from her lips, breathy and so perfect before she kissed him, letting him deepen it as Ignis held her tighter to himself.

Nothing mattered more than that moment. Just the lovely convergence of their feelings, the realization of that selfish desire that let him surrender into her, into one another.


	2. "You smell so good”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Carmen enjoy a date in a drive-in theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has lots of fluff!

The idea of coming to a drive-in theater had been a spur of the moment after a long day of meetings. Ignis had properly attended all the matters pertaining to the prince, cooking enough food to feed Noctis and to fill the two small bentos he wanted to bring to the impromptu date. Carmen had had enough time to refresh herself and prepare two coats and a soft blanket in case the night grew too chilly and they needed the extra warmth.

After the small drive to the correct place and enjoying their meal, sharing some bits of their food in between some casual chatter, they ended up bundled up and leaning into one another as the large screen showed the movie of the night. It was all so quiet except for the audio coming from the movie, with the sound effects and the soundtrack. With how intimate it all was, they even had a few minutes to interrupt their concentration on the story to sneak a quick kiss or a soft smile.

The nice scent in the car had always accompanied them in all their drives, however, that night Carmen couldn’t quite focus when another lingering fragrance came to tickle her nose. She had spent a few minutes throughout the movie trying to decipher if it was the car air freshener, the leather of the seats, or the fragrance of the soap she used to wash the clothes. 

Halfway into the movie, Carmen moved to lean more comfortably on Ignis, and her nose caught the root of the nice scent on the collar of his shirt. No, it wasn’t his shirt, but the nice faint scent of cologne coming from his skin. Ignis actually felt her smaller hand lightly twitch above the fabric of his shirt around his chest, feeling more than hearing how content she was with the discovery. She almost seemed to melt on his side with a quiet sigh.

“Darling, is everything alright?”

A nod from her made her hair tickle the skin of his neck and he had to stop the smile then. No further reply came and Ignis was more than satisfied with that for now.

“You smell so good.”, came as a quiet murmur after some minutes have passed. Soft and mellow, her words reached his ears in the lovely tone she always reserved to deliver praises to him.

Carmen had not dared disrupt their position to look at him, and neither did Ignis to question the sudden confession. He only smiled, a little bashful about it as the comment had made a nice flush of pink overtake his cheeks, and leaned a moment to kiss the crown of her head before resuming his attention to the movie.


	3. “I really want to feel your hands on me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis reminiscence about the way Carmen used to caress his back and help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has lots of fluff and a hint of spicy and drama.

The memory of her touch was burnt into his memory. No matter how much time passed, he could recall the pressure of her hands on his back, making him relax without much effort.

Ignis had to admit that the first time it happened, he had felt rather… shy.

At that time, Carmen used to rest on her back for a few minutes when she arrived from work. After a nice shower and changing into comfortable clothes, she laid back and closed her eyes to enjoy some quiet time alone without a thought in her mind. However, when she felt him walking around, she would open her eyes just a bit, extending her arms to him when he looked more tired than usual or just plainly stressed. No matter how many excuses he gave, nothing would have made her drowsy gaze and open arms waver.

Ignis had been careful when lying down, making sure not to put his whole weight on her or squeeze her. Carmen was patient, letting him find a comfortable position, only to reposition him so his head was on her chest and her hands were all over his back. Once more, no amount of excuses or complaining would make her yield in her loving hold. So Ignis, blushing and stiff as a result of his shyness, let her do as she pleased.

With the palms of her hands open and moving slowly like she was trying to memorize the expanse of his back, Carmen softly caressed him. That was the first thing he found hard to get used to in the beginning. It felt so comforting and yet so intimate. Ignis had closed his eyes and willed himself to only focus on the motions. There was nothing to worry about.

Carmen followed her touches with ones more delicate and persistent. Drawing random patterns over the soft fabric of his shirt. The pad of her fingers wrote a language he didn’t know but his body accepted as an encouragement to let go and rest. He found himself sighing and enjoying the simple massage as she went, mindlessly playing a tune on him without even opening her eyes.

Minutes passed and he felt himself grow more and more distracted, in the best way. At long last, he found himself dozing off. Carmen had found a new spot to massage that had effectively lowered all his defenses. Her fingers carded gently from the long hairs at the nape of his neck and into the back of his head, teasing his scalp with more gentle touches as the soft ashy brown hairs on the front caressed her skin in return.

Ignis didn't want to admit it, but after that exchange he had felt infinitely pampered, wrapped in an almost maternal warmth.

That became a routine, whenever she needed his company or he needed close contact after a particular taxing day.

He remembered fondly how in their more playful days, Carmen would venture on his hair and comb it with her fingers into all kinds of strange hairstyles, the vibrations of her soft laugher reverbing on his cheek or chin as he moved to look at her. She made cat ears, a disheveled look, combed it all back, combed it all to the front, tried to braid it… Ah, so many random styles he had messed up in favor to either tickle her, hold her close or kiss her to distract her.

In that private part of their lives, so close and meaningful, Ignis had enjoyed it all as much as Carmen. When he was upset, when he felt defeated, even when she was distraught or in the quiet moment that followed intimacy. Those were his minutes of calm and togetherness.

After Altissia, everything was terribly different…

They had spent so much time on their own, mourning what they have lost, learning to live with pain and loneliness. With some regrets, a touch of sadness and without knowing how to properly achieve that level of trust and intimacy they once had. There were so many things that couldn't be fixed after everything that had happened but the longing was there when their paths crossed again.

Time always found a way to reconnect people, and they were not the exception of that. It was time that slowly helped them mend what was broken and helped them come closer once more. A new bond formed, a touch more mature and empathetic, intense and hardwired in a mutual understanding that some lost senses and understanding helped build.

So as they grew older and both more patient and bolder, the intimate moments they shared to relax and melt into one another became a regular thing, almost. A way to remember them of happier and simpler times, but also served as a way to keep themselves connected to one another in a deeper manner. The trust, the love, it all worked in their favor to live day after day with renewed strength.

One day, Carmen looked at him in confusion when he moved on top of her smaller frame like a lazy coeurl ready to cuddle with its mate. No visor to cover his eyes, no products on his hair, he had freshened himself and came to her with simple clothes. Ignis felt her fingers gingerly comb his hair back before they settled at the nape of his neck when he gently lowered himself to rest comfortably in a familiar position over her. Carmen kissed the top of his head and waited. Time had made her more patient and willing to savor the moments without spoiling them, just as it had taught him to be more direct and sincere in his displays of affection. Ignis, in return, left kisses at her collarbone and rested his head on her chest, sighing slowly and willing himself to relax. His voice carried a confession, words that were too scandalous for him to say in the past and now reflected the wishes of his heart genuinely.

“I really want to feel your hands on me.”

Carmen smiled, closed lips and soft eyes before her hands drifted lower down his spine to his lower back and roaming all the way up once more. The gesture was repeated a couple of times more before she began to trace random patterns over the flannel of his shirt. The way he sighed and melted on her made Carmen close her eyes and enjoy the moment as much as he did, focusing on making him feel good, comfortable and secure. A loving, almost maternal hold making them drift into a moment suspended in time. Even if it was for a few minutes.


	4. "Come closer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Carmen enjoy a quiet date and share some delicious sushi!

It was a special night, a rare free evening in which they both got the green light to leave the Citadel early. 

Ignis didn’t need to go visit Noct, as the Prince was visiting Gladio and would be well taken care of by the servants there. The young man even dismissed him with a smile and told him to have fun and enjoy his “free night”. 

Carmen didn’t need to stay late organizing the paperwork for the following council meeting, Clarus having signed, revised and approved all that was going to be needed for the next day.

It felt strange. Nevertheless, they said goodbye to the night shift security as they reached the parking lot, got in the car, and drove away. The city was beginning to show it’s evening colors and its never dormant life. They both had the energy to look at the stores nearby from the windows and point at the lovely decorations, hear the music from the radio stations and sing a bit on all the red lights.

Carmen felt the flutter of butterflies on her stomach as Ignis took a moment to leave the gear stick to grab her hand and kiss her knuckles. Ignis in turn felt himself smile as she searched for his hand to intertwine their fingers and squeeze it as they neared the residential building.

They felt a strange excitement they had not felt in quite some time. The joy and juvenile excitement of having a night for themselves, to properly eat dinner together, to chat, to cuddle, to enjoy!

Carmen was curious to get a closer look at the bag that Ignis carried in one hand when he opened her door and helped her out. The logo printed on it seemed familiar but she couldn’t guess it right away. There was no time to ask before, and in their way she simply forgot.

“Did you order food?”, she said simply, taking his offering hand to walk to the elevator.

Ignis showed her the bag and shook his head. It was from a nearby sushi place. It tickled something inside Carmen’s brain. She had heard that name before.

“-Standing Sushi-?”

Ignis only chuckled at the way her brows knitted together and decided to clarify things.

“Noct gave this to me earlier. He used to work there a few years past. I recall he went there with Prompto early today and they kindly gifted him a selection of their best sushi.” 

Ignis’ smile was soft, probably moved by the kindness of his liege for giving him for returning the favor on those many nights he had to cook for him. Tonight, he already had something nice and delectable to share with his special other.

“Ah, that’s so nice of him!”

. . .

It turned into a lazy date at home. As rare as the occasion was, Carmen couldn’t help herself with requesting they take their dinner in the living instead of the kitchen table. Being at home earlier meant they could watch their favorite word game show on time, and not the recorded version of it. So turning the television on and arranging everything on the small coffee table was their task after changing into more comfortable clothes. Noctis had really made a wonderful selection of different types of sushi, ones they have not ever seen before and they were excited to try them out.

“Thanks for the meal.”, they said in unison before passing the plates, chopsticks and the glasses between them.

Watching Ignis select a piece and try it was always a nice thing to witness. He was sure on his hold on the chopsticks, carefully chewing on the sushi roll, letting the flavors combine on his palate and his mind work on trying to distinguish all the ingredients in it. Carmen chose one for herself and like Ignis, let herself relax in the moment.

“Is it -medals?-.”, Carmen distractedly reaching forward for a new sushi roll from the larger plate, her eyes completely fixed on the screen. The letter “D” had not been said yet on the course of that panel and the wording seemed to point into that direction. Ignis double checked the few words or sparse letters displayed on it and made a noise.

“No, it cannot be. There’s no place for the plural.” Ignis read the sentence once more, taking into consideration the hint. “It must be -metal- then.” 

As soon as he had finished making that suggestion, he heard Carmen moan softly at the flavor of the roll she tried. Chewing and carefully covering her mouth with a hand, Ignis was delighted to see the joy and excitement in her eyes.

“Love, this one has a wonderful taste, have you tried it already?”

And to mark her words, Carmen carefully selected a twin of the roll she had just eaten and lifted it to her plate. By the looks of it, Ignis had not, and was planning on taking one for himself when she turned fully to him.

“Come closer.” She said with a brilliant smile before moving the plate and her hand forward to offer the food. “Say “ah”!”

Ignis stilled, his eyes growing big behind his glasses as he felt warmth spread across his face. Carmen’s pose reminded him greatly of those sophisticated geishas that so diligently worked on their poise and elegant movements while serving a customer. She was aware of his dislike for those displays of affection in public but being at home, alone, it was a chance for him to experience that carefully constructed intimacy and trust the whole gesture entailed.

To cover his sudden shyness, he quickly averted his eyes and fixed his glasses with a finger. He was definitely not used to being fed, even less in a romantic setting, but he decided to give in and appreciate her sincere attempt to let him enjoy something she had liked. Carmen waited with bated breath for his acceptance and he immediately scolded himself for making her wait.

Turning halfway to her, he tried to ignore his quickened heartbeat as he leaned forward and decided to salvage the awkward situation as best as he could.

“A- Ahh~”

His voice cracked there due to his nerves, but it made Carmen’s affectionate smile return. She wasted no time helping the roll into his mouth with her chopsticks, making no comments about his sudden willingness, more excited about seeing his reaction with her little but wonderful culinary discovery. As soon as she heard his own moan of delight at the taste, her laugh was heard warm and clear before they began discussing the flavors with genuine interest.

The littlest things were the one that made their dates or quiet time alone so special... 

Carmen adored the glint on his eyes as he defended his prospect of a recipe to make that specific sushi roll. That passion, his pleased smile, his teasing and sass as she retorted back playfully. Ignis loved her bright smile, her melodious voice pointing out ingredients and possibilities on how to make them all work into the roll even when he explained all the flaws in those ideas. He adored her gentleness, her competitiveness, the way she had easily made him relax and enjoy who he was, without judging or expecting anything from him.

With their stomachs full and with everything cleaned or put away, they decided to cuddle on the couch and enjoy the rest of the show or a movie afterwards... 

It was a special night, a rare free evening in which they both got to rest and enjoy themselves. In their lovely quiet time together, their lids grew heavy and together they fell asleep early.


	5. "Your hands are so cold”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Carmen indulge in some temperature play ;)  
> WARNING: This chapter is Spicy! 🌶️🔥

The rustling of the sheets and the feminine moans were the companions of manly sighs in that quiet night. The curtains were drawn close, the candlelights were soft and marking all the contours of their bodies in a sensual shine.

Carmen grasped the sheets tightly, closing her eyes firmly as Ignis slided the small ice cube down her stomach with one finger, using his mouth to lick or kiss the cold trail that it left behind. The contrast of temperatures made her tremble on the bed, eyes staring intensely at him between half lidded eyes. Ignis kept her eyes on hers at all times, paying close attention to her expressions and reactions. After a moment, Ignis stopped to lean back just a bit, drinking in the sight in front of him. He smiled, wickedly, as he drew random shapes around her belly button with the melting ice cube. Carmen bit her lips, barely muting her noises as the little droplets slid on her skin like transparent threads meant to weave webs on her body. 

She looked perfectly undone with her rosy, shining skin, her dark brassiere barely covering her and with its straps loosely decorating her upper arms after falling from the correct spot on her shoulders. Her lips were a little swollen after the make out session they did before, her hair in disarray framing her face and splayed all over the pillow and in her eyes danced the flame of desire, of love. Ignis just moved to kiss her lips, letting the ice cube finish melting in the palm of his hand before drying himself in the towel below them. He had done enough teasing and he wanted to touch her. 

Ignis grunted in the kiss as Carmen wrapped her arms around his neck to avoid disrupting their lip lock, making him pull her with him once he moved back to perfectly give him access to unhook her bra. He helped her get it off, his fingers mercifully missing her skin as he did so, but as soon as Carmen’s back hit the mattress again and his hand touched and roamed her sides, her body jerked with a whine.

“Your hands are so cold!”

Ignis paused for a second, alarmed at her strong reaction, but immediately softened and apologized, peppering kisses over her neck and chest. At different points, Ignis lifted his face from her skin to look at her, watching the pout on her lips melt into a lazy smile. The last time he did take a peek, Carmen’s fingers were combing carefully through his hair, massaging his scalp lovingly. She still shuddered here and there with the night breeze, and Ignis made a point to fix that.

“Don’t fret, kitten…”, he murmured, his voice low and sure. “I’ll warm you up nicely in no time.”

It was Carmen’s turn to pause and laugh at the cheesy line, shaking her head before relaxing completely on the bed.

“Please do so...”

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this work!  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your impressions, opinions or just a kudos to know if you liked it <3
> 
> You can find me at Tumblr and Twitter, @blossattic
> 
> Have an amazing day! ;)
> 
> ~ bloss ミ☆


End file.
